Blood Stained Shackles
by KandiIzGewd
Summary: With a heiress gone missing, only Sasuke is to blame. He is banished to the psycho ward until he is cured of his supposed "sickness". He know's he didn't do this to her, and he wants to prove it to them. But he knows that nobody will listen to a madman...


*I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it. Also, I'm not trying to get money off this story or anything, I'm just a girl who love's to write :)*

*Intro: Just so all you readers out there aren't confused, I am not going by the guidelines of the Naruto series right now. I followed along with the series up until after Sasuke kills his brother, then I changed it up. So if you read my story and you are like, "omg, that's totally not how the story went, you're such a idiot" I know how it went, I'm just creating the setting to fit _my_ story and how I imagine/wish it to be :) Enjoy! :)*

~**Chapter 1: Hauntingly wonderful memories**~

...

Darkness. Gloomy, lonesome, unbearable darkness.

It was like Sasuke's new best friend, his only best friend these days. He heard the soft echo of footsteps down the hall, he gripped the sides of his mattress. No, not today. He didn't want to remember, yet at the same time he did not want to forget.

How could he anyhow?

The footsteps were right outside, he clenched his teeth in resentment. The door creaked open, every creak making his jaw clench more firmly. As usual, the guards shackled him up and led him out into the visitors center where he would meet with Mr. Kakashi Hatake the psychiatric blah blah blah.

Even though he wore a mask to veil his mouth and nose, his sincere smile shone through like sunlight piercing through the dawn of the day. It sickened Sasuke, wondering who in there right mind would enjoy the job of talking to a crazy person? "How are you today Sasuke?" Kakashi pulled out his clip board, clicking his pen and giving Sasuke a look that begged for his answer. Sasuke nodded, letting Kakashi take that however he pleased.

Kakashi looked puzzled, "what's bothering you Sasuke? Is it about Itachi again?" Sasuke frowned, when he had killed his brother and found out the true meaning of his actions in the past, it had taken a huge toll on him. Still, he didn't dwell on it anymore like he used to. It had been quite a while since he had even thought about the past, actually.

After the events of him killing his brother and such, he had taken the liberty of going back to his home town, and not for any reason but making things right with that dumbass Naruto. If he hadnt come back for him, he wouldn't be in this cell rotting like a piece of unwanted trash.

Sasuke sighed, "no, no it's not Itachi." Kakashi nodded, his voice lowering down to a near whisper. "Is it about her?" his voice made some more emphasis on the word "her", knowing Sasuke would understand immediately. Even though it was practically a whisper, the words rung through his head like Kakashi had screamed it in Sasuke's face. His body was fuming with infuriating anger, it wasn't her, it was NOT her. Before he could stop himself, he pushed his seat back and pounded his chained fists on the cement table.

"It's NOT her! Its not! How dare you even SPEAK of her!" he lunged at a stunned Kakashi, who was already out of his seat. The gaurds around him grabbed ahold of Sasuke's shoulder, and knowing what he was capable of, sedated him before he could start anything. Sasuke didn't even feel the needle pierce his skin, his mind was in a trance.

As the world around him deteriorated, his thoughts where numb. Only one word crossed his mind, echoing in the last bit of consciousness he had left. The word soothed him, it made him feel in a peaceful state, just like it had used to. He left the conscious world, with the word ringing true. "_Hinata_..."

_~Sasuke breathed in the fresh, vegetated lands that were Kohona village, his first breath since he had left it so many years ago. He strolled along the sidewalk, not bothering to look at the faces that were surprised and terrified to see him. Sasuke was not here for them, he was here for a much more important specimen. _

_He paced himself up the steps to the Hokages office, letting out a deep sigh before he stepped into his old friends office. The door opened with ease, and Sasuke, not paying any attention, strode inside the room. Had he watched where he was going, he wouldn't have bumped into the girl that was just exiting the room. _

_Papers flew everywhere, blurring his view before he could see who he had ran in to. His expression blank, oh, only Hyuga. Hinata sighed in frustration, kneeling down to pick up the papers. Naruto was just about to go help her pick them up, when he caught sight of his old rival, and closest friend. _

_"Sa...Sa...Sasuke?" Naruto shook his head and squinted, making sure he wasn't seeing things. Sasuke grinned, "still dumb as ever I see, Naruto" _

_Naruto didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should kill him for all the pain he had caused him these past few years, or if he should embrace him with the kindness of a best friend. He decided to do a little of both. "Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here? You know you're a missing nin, isn't that right Hinata?" _

_Hinata nodded "yes, I even have the file" she rummaged through the pile on the floor and handed it to Naruto, who gave it to the stoic Sasuke. Naruto put a hand on his hip, and pointed a finger at Sasuke as if he were scolding him like his father. "And to bump in to my secretary like that and not even offer your help, why I outta just kick your ass out for that alone!" Sasuke sighed, "look, Naruto. All I came here for was to apologize for what has happened these past few years. Thats all." _

_Sasuke turned around without another word, his hand turning the door knob to make his journey outside. He was stopped short by a swift jerk of his shoulder, swinging him around. Naruto embraced him with one arm bringing Sasuke in to a guy hug. "Apology accepted." Naruto said, a slight quiver in his voice from the tears running down his cheek. _

_Sasuke pushed him off, feeling homophobic. "Stop your crying, baby" he smirked, Naruto laughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Hinata, can you erase Sasuke's file as a missing nin?" Naruto looked at Hinata hopefully, she gulped nervously and nodded. "I'll do my best, Naruto-Sama" Hinata left the two friends alone, trying to erase Sasuke's terrible case._

_..._

_After an hour of vigorous, mind laboring work, Hinata had finally erased Sasuke Uchiha's criminal record. She entered Naruto's office, where the two had been catching up on past events she supposed. Hinata handed Naruto the manilla colored folder, "it wasn't easy, but I erased all of Sasuke Uchiha's criminal records, offically making him a resident of Kohona Village" Naruto smiled, proud of his secretary's outstanding work._

_"Well Sasuke, welcome back to Kohona!" He shook his hand formally, then teased, "and you better thank Hinata for it! She worked her ass off to get you here!" Sasuke looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye, "thanks." Hinata nodded and walked away silently, off to do whatever work was to be done~_

The sleeping Uchiha had awoke from the violent shaking of the guards, "finally, the stupid ass is awake. You better not cause any trouble today, got it?" They yanked Sasuke to his feet, putting on the mandatory handcuffs. Before he knew it, Sasuke was across the cold stone table from the smiley Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke, how are you feeling today?"

"Hungry. A full day of being under sedatives can make you a bit starving." Kakashi laughed, "still haven't lost your sense of humor, I see" Sasuke frowned, "I wouldn't call it that" Kakashi smiled and gestured to one of the guards, who quickly sat a plate of prison food in front of him. On his plate was the usual mystery meat, with a side of crappy potatoes that, if he were lucky, where still warm. He pushed it away, feeling not so hungry anymore.

Kakashi chuckled, "what, isn't prison food a delicacy?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, and Kakashi only clicked his pen, ready to ask his next question. "How did you sleep Sasuke? Any strange dreams?" Sasuke replied coldly, "no" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "no to what question?" Sasuke paused, "both"

"no? You slept no? Well that doesn't seem like a very good response to my question, I almost feel like you're hiding something from me Sasuke"

"That's because I am"

Kakashi frowned, "Sasuke, you know why I'm here. I have no time to waste playing your games. You need help, and if you refuse to have it then the consequences can only lead to-" Sasuke sighed, tired of hearing his speech a million times. "Yea, yea. I know I'll go to a regular prison instead of the crazy barn version." Kakashi nodded, "And trust me, it isn't as nice there as it is here"

Sasuke wondered how anything could be worse then the place he was already in. "So? Are we going to cooperate?" Kakashi waited for Sasuke to reply for at least a minute or two until Sasuke finally sighed in defeat. "I had a dream last night." Kakashi nodded, finally getting the answer he wanted. "What was it about?"

Sasuke grew silent for a bit, then leaned in closer to Kakashi, trying to make sure the guards wouldn't hear. "It was about...her." Kakashi looked up from his clip board, his eyes gleaming with interest. "you haven't had one of those kind of dreams in months! Tell me, what was it about?" Sasuke gazed down at the concrete table, "I dreamed of when we first met."

Kakashi wrote on his clipboard, "I see. Well perhaps this is just a memory, and has nothing to do with your problem right now. But, seeing as we have no other choice, it seems the only chance of ever beating your sickness is through these dreams of yours...hopefully." Sasuke sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "I hardly ever dream, Kakashi."

Kakashi laughed softly, and replied, "oh, but that's where you are wrong Sasuke. You see, you may not dream under normal circumstances, but, let's say, when you are sedated..." Kakashi glanced at the guards, who nodded and left the room quickly. They came back almost immediately, a needle in one of there hands. Kakashi smiled, "...well, that's a different story." Sasuke looked at the guards hand, then at Kakashi.

He pushed himself out of his chair, "NO Kakashi! Don't do this! I don't want to rememb-" his sentence was cut off by a sharp prick in the back of his neck, the liquid seeping into his veins. "This is the only way Sasuke" he could hear Kakashi saying, his voice echoing in his head until the image of the world around him faded.


End file.
